He said She said renamed
by kahlshira
Summary: I hope to capture the little moments of Carter and O'Neil. Some will be direct scenes and others will include missing scenes. Each chapter will include a version from Carter and a version from O'Neill. I changed the name of the title to better fit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer, I own nothing, this is just for fun.

A/N: I hope to take the little moments of Carter and O'Neill and write about them. I just love these two characters!

* * *

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter

Episode 1: Children of the Gods

Scene: Mission Briefing

Character POV: Carter

* * *

The Sergeant led me down the grey walled tunnel to the briefing room to meet the General and Colonel in charge of the Stargate program. I've known General Hammond for some time since him and my father have served many years together. My father would never believe the possibility of this program or the Stargate's existence. He's always been on me to enter NASA. General Hammond is a great man. I can't wait to begin working under his command.

What has me terrified is meeting the Colonel. His reputation has been one of sly antics and undignified behavior to superior officers. His mission report from the first Abydos mission was as detailed as she would expect from any ranking officer. The nights that I spent reading and re-reading that report should have me well prepared. Why is it that my palms are sweating?

As I neared the briefing room door, I heard voices already talking. Great, I was late.

"Where is Captain Carter?" I heard General Hammond ask.

"Just arriving, Sir," that must be Major Samuels from the Pentagon. I've run into him a few times. Can't say I like him much.

"Carter?" said a strong deep voice.

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission," said General Hammond. I smiled as he used my short name. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"I prefer to put together my own team, Sir," said the voice again.

"Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate," General Hammond finished.

"Where is he transferring from?" the voice asked as I stepped into the doorway.

"She is transferring from the Pentagon," I stated and proceeded into the room. I stood at the end of the table facing the person belonging to the voice standing near his chair as he prepared to give the briefing. "I take it your Colonel O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter reporting, Sir," I saluted my ranking officer.

As the Colonel just stood there, another officer at the table couldn't help making the first jab at the use of my shortened name. "But of course you go by Sam," said the major sitting next to the Colonel. I glanced to see his name Kowalski. It quickly registered on my mind that he had been part of the first mission to Abydos.

"You don't have to worry Major. I played with dolls when I was a kid," I shot back.

"G.I. Joe?" Major Kawalski asked.

"No, Major Matt Mason," I said casually. Of course not everyone knew about that doll. My father encouraged my passion for astronomy.

"Oh… Who?" the Major asked completely flummoxed.

"Major Matt Mason, astronaut doll. Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?" asked the other Major to the other side of Kawalski.

To break up the game show, General Hammond asked to get things moving along. I sat down as the Colonel began.

"Those of you on your first trip through the gate you should be prepared for what to expect…" he began. I couldn't let my chance slip through to prove myself.

I immediately jumped in with my answer to the big question just like in grade school without holding my hand up. "I've practically memorized your report from your first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life." I kept the Colonel's gaze as he began thinking through my words. His not-so-well-hidden smile caused me to flush slightly.

Still feeling confident in his knowledge despite not having any clue about the Matt Mason doll, Kawalski began anew with his air strikes. "I think what the Colonel is saying is, have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F16 at eight plus Gs?" he asked.

"Yes," I said squarely meeting his challenge. I've been through this with other men ever since I began in the Air Force.

"Well, its way worse than that," Major Kawalski finished trying to get the last word in.

Major Ferretti was not to be outdone either. He began explaining, "By the time you get to the other side, your frozen stiff like you just been through a blizzard, naked," he smirked and shared a chuckle with Major Kawalski.

However, neither of these men knew anything about the mechanics of the Stargate. They were only interested in shooting things then blowing them up.

"That is the result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for constitution," I responded. The glazed over look I received from both Major's confirmed my initial theory on their wishes in life.

The Colonel however, didn't share their bewildered countenance.

"Ah, here we go, another scientist. General, please," the Colonel pleaded with General Hammond seated at the head of the table.

"Theoretical Astrophysicist," I threw back at the Colonel.

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, "Which means…."

"Which means," began the General, "she is smarter than you are Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate." I couldn't help but feel pleased at the General's sanction of my abilities. As he stated to me on the phone when he asked me to join the next Stargate mission, he has followed my career closely in admiration. He was as close to a surrogate father as I've ever had.

"Colonel, I was studying the gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. Sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time," I finished confidently.

"Doctor, I wouldn't get my hopes up…"

"It is appropriate," I interrupted the Colonel, "to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. You should call me Captain, not Doctor."

"Doctor Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, its an order," affirmed the General.

I continued still feeling irate at the Colonels discounted address, "I'm an Air Force officer just like you are Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside, "I spat, "doesn't mean that I can't handle whatever you can handle." I waited for his response which in most cases causes the men in the room to puff out their chests and check their zippers. Instead, the Colonel sat down to patiently discuss the differences.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women," he wiggled his eyebrows. "I've just got a little problem with scientists."

"Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or, are we going to have to arm wrestle?" I taunted with my own raise.

The not-so-hidden smile was back on the Colonel's face and my own flush was beginning to show. Never before had standing up to another officer in a show of who was more tough been so fun.

Our challenging stares were cut short by Major Samuel's interference. "I hate to throw a damper on your enthusiasm, but I still say the safest, most logical way to deal with this is to bury the Stargate just like the ancient Egyptians did. Make it impossible for the aliens to return. It's the only way to eliminate the threat." He spoke with assurance that his opinion would be highly valued.

"Except, it won't work," stated Colonel O'Neill.

"It worked before," said General Hammond.

"They know what we are now. They know how for we've come. We're a threat to THEM. They've got ships, General. Ra had one as big as the great pyramids. They don't need the Stargate to get here. They could do it the old fashioned way. Now, with all due respect to mister glass-is-half-empty over here, don't you think we should use the Stargate to do a little reconnaissance before they decide to come back. Again..." the Colonel let the last word hang over the room. I couldn't help but smile as I saw in action the Colonels unwillingness to just go with the flow. He has seen these aliens, he has battled them. He wasn't going to let some bureaucrat stand in his way to do his job.

"I'll give you exactly 24 hours to either return or send a message through," the General began. "No Kleenex boxes, please. Otherwise, we'll have assumed the worst and send a bomb through." We all stood as the General did and saluted as he retired from the room.

"Understood," said the Colonel as he looked again in my direction. This was definitely going to be a tremendous boost to my career. What I wasn't expecting was that it would also be the hardest in keeping my own personal thoughts down in regards to a certain foolish-grinning Colonel. I felt again that slight flush as he again let go of that smile that quickly brought forward my own. This is going to be a dangerous mission indeed.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Update - I think I found my editing mistakes with Kawalski's and Matt Mason's names. Thanks much to CharlieBlue1977 for the helpful edits.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 1: Children of the Gods  
Scene: Mission Briefing  
Character POV: O'Neill

* * *

I placed my briefing materials on the table after receiving the solutes from the other officers gathered in the room. Instead of making small talk while waiting for the General's entrance, I stared down at the Stargate. I thought I had seen the last of this strange machine, but it seems retirement wasn't ready for me. Now I had to make sure I got that crazy scientist out of trouble again.

"Atten-hut," I heard and quickly turned to give salute to the new General. Although I had not heard of General Hammond, I already knew he took things way to seriously. Not that I was a bit worried mind you. He was the one who requested me to return.

"Gentleman, take your seats," he ordered. The other officers took their seats along with the General while I opened my notebook to begin.

"Where is Captain Carter?" the General asked.

"Just arriving, Sir," Major Samuels confirmed.

"Carter?" I asked curious as to whom else I would have to convince that aliens did exist and that the ring below really did work. I didn't know how but that didn't stop us from using it.

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission," the General continued.

"I prefer to put together my own team, Sir," I began. I wanted to keep the team small and quiet.

"Not this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate," General Hammond commanded.

Resigned to accept this new member, I felt I needed more information than just an "expert" now being part of the team. "Where's he transferring from?" I asked.

"She is transferring from the pentagon," came a voice from the doorway. I looked up to see just a silhouette outlined and then an Air Force Captain in her dress blues. She strode to the available seat across from mine and continued her introduction.

"I take it your Colonel O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter reporting, Sir," she saluted at the end.

I could not take my eyes from hers as the blue outlined with bright blond hair had me confused as to whether this was a cosmic joke, or if she really was genuine.

"But of course you go by Sam," Kawalski said next to me. I was glad he began with that since my voice still hadn't come back.

"You don't have to worry Major," she began directing that intense gaze at Kawalski. "I played with dolls when I was a kid."

"G.I. Joe?" Kawalski inquired. I'll admit I was a tad curious as well.

"No, Major Matt Mason," she confidently told him.

"Oh… who?" Kawalski stammered.

"Major Matt Mason," began Ferretti. "Astronaut doll. Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?"

"Let's get started," the General interrupted. I was grateful to end that conversation as mention of that particular doll was taking me into thoughts of my past that could not be brought up again.

"Thank you," I said confidently glad my voice had come back. Carter finally sits as I begin the briefing.

"Those of you on your first trip through the gate, you should be prepared for what to expect," I began.

"I've practically memorized your report from your first mission," Captain Carter interrupted. "I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life."

I again lost all thought and wondered if she was paid to say that. I was waiting for the candid camera team to jump in from around the corner.

"I think what the Colonel is saying is, have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F16 at 8 plus Gs?" Kawalski asked.

"Yes," Carter confirmed addressing Kawalski. I couldn't help but be surprised myself at her answer.

To save himself some dignity, Kawalski tried to get in the last word. "Well it's way worse than that."

"By the time you get to the other side your frozen stiff like you just been through a blizzard, naked," Ferretti joined in.

"That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution," Carter explained.

I was fed up with all this back and forth and now learning she too was an egg head. "Ah, here we go. Another scientist. General, please," I began.

"Theoretical Astrophysicist," Carter hissed.

Not one to back down myself or to overstate my intelligence, I began, "Which means…"

"Which means she is smarter than you are Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate," General Hammond cut in.

"Colonel, I was studying the gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. Sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time," Carter fired off.

"Doctor, I wouldn't get my hopes up…" I began.

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. You should call me Captain, not Doctor," Carter interrupted.

"Doctor Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order," commanded General Hammond.

"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are," Captain Carter continued with an even brighter light to her eyes, "and just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean that I can't handle whatever you can handle."

I'll admit that I'm no saint, but this feisty Captain had my full attention. I sat down in my seat to hide some of that attention as I continued with our little tête-à-tête. "Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists." I couldn't stand having another Daniel on my team.

"Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf war. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?" Captain Carter taunted.

I would have loved to challenge her right then. At that point, I almost forgot where I was and with whom we were sharing the room with.

"I hate to throw a damper on your enthusiasm, but I still say the safest most logical way to deal with this is to bury the Stargate just like the ancient Egyptians did. Make it impossible for the aliens to return. It's the only way to eliminate the threat," Major Samuels cut in.

"Except it won't work," I said now having my mind back on track.

"It worked before," stated the General.

"They know what we are now," I began. Most of that I wish I could blame on Daniel, but I might have helped a bit. "They know how far we've come. We're a threat to THEM. They've got ships, General. Ra had one as big as the great pyramids. They don't need the Stargate to get here. They could do it the old fashioned way. Now with all do respect to mister glass-is-half-empty over here, don't you think we should use the Stargate to do a little reconnaissance before they decide to come back. Again." I happened to notice the Captains smile since she didn't try too hard to hide it as I brought Samuels down a peg. Lap puppies to the higher ups always get on my nerves.

"I'll give you exactly 24 hours to either return or send a message through. No Kleenex boxes, please. Otherwise, we'll have assumed the worst, and send a bomb through," commanded General Hammond.

"Understood," I acknowledged.

I looked across the table to the newest member of my team. A high spirited, extremely intelligent Air Force officer who wasn't afraid to play hard ball. This mission will prove her skills and whether or not we can stand to work with each other. Piece of cake. I wonder if there is any in commissary.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the edit goes to Selective scifi junkie.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 2: The Enemy Within  
Scene: Missing scene O'Neill visits Carter in the infirmary  
Character POV: O'Neill

* * *

I hated waiting. The Doctor said that it would be possible to remove the snake from my friend's head, but he couldn't guarantee a perfect recovery. Major Kawalski deserves better than that.

As I was thinking, I managed to walk myself from the isolation room where my friend was being held to the infirmary. Daniel said that Captain Carter was going to be just fine, but I couldn't help but be worried about her too. I figured I would wander through just to see if she was already gone. She most likely was.

I rounded the corner into the room with rows of white sheets to see Carter sitting near the end and talking with the Doctor. She had on the base BDUs that all of us wore. Some wear them better than others.

"Ah, Colonel, I just finished giving Captain Carter the last run of checks," said the Doctor. "She is ready for active duty again."

As the Doctor's attention shifted from Carter, she jumped down from the table at-ease waiting for orders.

"Excellent, Doctor, Thank you," I said while trying not to check out my officer.

The Doctor nodded and wandered back down the room and back to his office. This left the two of us standing there looking everywhere but at each other.

"How is Major Kawalski, Sir?" Carter asked.

"In a lot of pain and scared as hell," I admitted surprisingly. "When I saw Daniel last, he said he was on his way to see you. Did he brief you on what was going on?"

"Yes, he did, Sir," Carter confirmed. "What is the next step for Major Kawalski?"

"The Doctor's going to try to remove the snake from is head without doing too much damage."

"I see," Carter paused.

"Sir, the General needs you in the briefing room immediately," said Sergeant Harriman as he rounded the corner quickly. I jumped at the sound of his voice and tried my best not to look embarrassed even though there was nothing to be embarrassed about talking with my officer. "He requested the Captain join you if she is cleared by the Doctor," he finished.

I looked back towards Carter and saw the slight flush on her cheeks since the Sergeant's interruption must have startled her too. "We are on our way, Sergeant, Thanks," I said on my way to the door.

I didn't need to look to see if Carter was following. Her footsteps echoed mine as we made our way down the corridor to the briefing room. "He'll be alright, Sir," Carter offered as encouragement. Her words were so soft, however, that I had to turn my head to catch them. She was not able to hide her thoughts well enough and I could see her eyes echoed the uncertainty that I felt. My friend may die on the table today. I really hate those Goa'uld.

A/N: Thanks for the edit goes to Kizumi9180.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 2: The Enemy Within  
Scene: Missing scene O'Neill visits Carter in the infirmary  
Character POV: Carter

* * *

I sat facing the back of the room as the Doctor began his final run through of checks before I left. Daniel had been here explaining all that had happened since Major Kawalski held me captive. As far as I was concerned, I felt more worried over Kawalski's state than my own. The Doctor was finishing some notes when I heard him address someone else in the room.

"Ah, Colonel, I just finished giving Captain Carter the last run of checks," said the Doctor. "She is ready for active duty again."

I quickly jumped from the bed to a standing position once I realized it was my commanding officer. He continued to address the Doctor without really acknowledging my presence.

"Excellent, Doctor, Thank you," said Colonel O'Neill gruffly.

I watched the Doctor walk around the Colonel to head back down the room to his office. I looked back to the Colonel still awaiting some orders since that had to be his reason for coming here, however, he just stood there lost in thought.

"How is Major Kawalski, Sir?" I asked the Colonel trying to break his attention from his internal thoughts.

"In a lot of pain and scared as hell," he stated. He seemed a little taken aback by this confession. "When I saw Daniel last, he said he was on his way to see you. Did he brief you on what was going on?"

"Yes, he did, Sir," I confirmed. "What is the next step for Major Kawalski?"

"The Doctor's going to try to remove the snake from is head without doing too much damage."

"I see," I paused unsure of what to say. I clearly remember the report and know that the Colonel and the Major have more history than just the last missions to Abydos. I was about to ask the Colonel to sit down and encourage him to talk more about it when we were interrupted.

"Sir, the General needs you in the briefing room immediately," said Sergeant Harriman as he rounded the corner quickly. I was so startled by the Sergeant's appearance that I immediately felt my cheeks redden. I had to take a calming breath before any one noticed. "He requested the Captain join you if she is cleared by the Doctor," he finished.

I saw the Colonel turn to me with a questioning glance then he answered the Sergeant, "We are on our way, Sergeant, Thanks."

I followed close behind the Colonel still unsure of what it was I had intended before the Sergeant requested us. I still felt that I needed to offer some sort of comfort. "He'll be alright, Sir," I said quietly as we walked. I didn't feel confident in my statement and was hoping to hide that fact. I wasn't sure what the rest of the day would bring, but I knew without a doubt that I would do anything in my power to help Major Kawalski and damage the Goa'uld as much as I possibly could.

A/N: Thanks for the edit goes to Kizumi9180.


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 3: Emancipation  
Scene: Missing Scene - Mission Debriefing  
Character POV: Carter

* * *

"So after Turghan announced that Nya could freely marry Abu and that no further action would be taken against the Shavadai people, we headed back to the Shavadai camp with Moughal, Abu and Nya. Since the distance to the Stargate wasn't that great, we had one last meal with them. As we left, Moughal announced that all the women of his village would be free from further persecution," I said completing the mission debriefing to General Hammond.

The look the General was gave me was not something I expected. It was one filled with guilt and compassion. I knew I had gone through a mission that no male officer would ever want to experience, let alone a female officer. I felt a bit annoyed with this but kept it to myself. Officers who knew my father tended to act differently towards me even though I preferred to be treated as any other soldier in the Air Force.

Daniel and Teal'c remained stoic at the other end of the table and kept from looking in my direction.

"Colonel, with Captain Carter's wounds being as they were, how could you expect her to fight against this Turghan in armed combat," the General asked Colonel O'Neill with a death glare.

"I didn't know of Captain Carter's condition, Sir," O'Neill answered while looking the General directly in the eye.

I lowered my head unable to look at my commanding officer or the General. I didn't tell O'Neill of my condition because I didn't want to be coddled. I was a Captain in the United States Air Force for one thing. Another, I was an officer's daughter. I grew up tough as nails.

"However much I wish to applaud your courage, Captain Carter, you have a responsibility to the mission and your team to not put them and yourself in unnecessary harm. From here on out, I order that you, Daniel and Teal'c always divulge any injuries to Colonel O'Neill at the earliest opportunity so that he can make an informed decision as to your capability to complete the mission," the General stated. His gaze shifted from mine only long enough to look at Daniel and Teal'c to ensure that they heard his words as clearly as possible.

"Yes, Sir," said Daniel and Teal'c right way. I almost soundlessly answered.

"Very well," continued the General, "SG-1 you are to take the next 3 days as down time before your next mission. If the doctor has you cleared by then Captain, you can accompany them. Dismissed."

The General stood up to leave the room as O'Neill and I rose with him as was customary. I began picking up my mission reports to drop them off in my office before heading home to rest. Daniel and Teal'c were packing their reports up quickly too.

"Carter," O'Neill barked as I headed for the door. Daniel and Teal'c continued past me with sympathetic looks on their faces. I chose to ignore them and waited a few more seconds before turning back to the Colonel to receive what punishment I was to endure.

Colonel O'Neill had gathered up his report and tucked them under one arm as he came to where I was standing. He kept his distance to just along the doorway. It seemed as if he wanted to keep his profile from view of the guard at the end of the hall.

"It is true that if I had known about your injuries, I would have ordered you to stand aside and I would have fought Turghan instead. However, I would not have done what you did." The Colonel looked down at his feet and rocked back on his heels. I was impatient to get home and find a nice bottle of wine, but I kept my annoyance from showing until he finally continued. "I wouldn't have shown the restraint that you did. So, in light of that, without disobeying General Hamond's orders, you must be sure to divulge those injuries only once the entire team is far enough away to not return for retribution."

I couldn't help but stand there staring at my commanding officer. How could he assume I would need defending? But then again, if I had to keep my teammates from doing something entirely ridiculous as defending my honor, I would do as the Colonel asks, and not say anything until they were close to returning through the gate in the future.

"Yes Sir," I said acknowledging his orders.

The Colonel looked relieved that I was not going to continue the conversation further, and made his way past me to the door. As he passed he whispered, "I still think the dress suited you Sam."

I wanted to be angry and glare at his retreating six, but I couldn't help but like the view. So instead I smiled and followed him down the hall until I reached the next corridor leading to my office.


	6. Chapter 6

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 3: Emancipation  
Scene: Missing Scene - Mission Debriefing  
Character POV: O'Neill

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. As Carter was giving her account of what happened after Abu abducted her, I looked over to Daniel for some confirmation that I was mistaken. He looked just as shocked as I felt. I decided to keep a level head and continue listening to Carter rather than reaching across the table and shaking her.

"So after Turghan announced that Nya could freely marry Abu and that no further action would be taken against the Shavadai people, we headed back to the Shavadai camp with Moughal, Abu and Nya. Since the distance to the Stargate wasn't that great, we had one last meal with them. As we left, Moughal announced that all the women of his village would be free from further persecution," Captain Carter finished as she continued to look directly at the General with a slight look of contempt, daring him to say something overly masculine about fighting while injured.

Instead, he directed his gaze to me with his eyebrow raised. "Colonel, with Captain Carter's wounds being as they were, how could you expect her to fight against this Turghan in armed combat," the General asked with his trademark death glare.

"I didn't know of Captain Carter's condition, Sir," I answered while looking the General directly in the eye with all the sincerity I could muster at the moment.

"However much I wish to applaud your courage, Captain Carter, you have a responsibility to the mission and your team to not put them and yourself in unnecessary harm. From here on out, I order that you, Daniel and Teal'c always divulge any injuries to Colonel O'Neill at the earliest opportunity so that he can make an informed decision as to your capability to complete the mission," the General stated. He had returned his gaze to Carter and I too looked at her for an explanation. She did not raise her eyes from her hands as they lay clasped on the table.

Daniel and Teal'c were no help in this as they remained deathly quiet at the other end of the table. Not one of us had any idea that Carter would ever subject herself to a beating regardless of the circumstances. And then to take on the leader and not be tempted to kill him, or worse maim a certain section of anatomy was amazing. I almost didn't catch the end of the Generals orders while thinking about what things I might have done to Turghan in Carter's place.

"Very well," continued the General, "SG-1 you are to take the next 3 days as down time before your next mission. If the doctor has you cleared by then Captain, you can accompany them. Dismissed."

I noticed Daniel and Teal'c were rushing just as fast as Carter to leave the confines of the briefing room. I gathered my mission report slowly and stopped Carter just before she left the room. I watched Daniel and Teal'c slide past her with only quick glances of sympathy before they scampered quickly out of sight. Cowards, I thought.

I tucked my portfolio under one arm and moved closer to the door. Carter was already standing in the doorway and I knew a guard stood at the end of the hall on duty. I kept carefully to the inside of the room. At that moment, I was no longer thinking about the injuries that Carter sustained, or the monster that had planned to sell his own daughter for power. I was instead thinking of the Shavadai dress that Carter was forced to wear while amongst the nomadic people. I knew that Carter's desire to stand up for the women on that planet was not out of any need to prove herself as a soldier. It was to get back at Turgen for being a pig headed brute to the women under his leadership and care.

I decided that I couldn't let Carter get trampled for something I myself would have done in her place. Well, not exactly, I thought. I would have removed Turgen from the gene pool instead of just humiliate him.

"It is true that if I had known about your injuries, I would have ordered you to stand aside and I would have fought Turghan instead. However, I would not have done what you did." I started to say to Carter. I noticed her eyes grow wider and had to drop my gaze before she transfixed me with those blue laser beams. "I wouldn't have shown the restraint that you did. So, in light of that, without disobeying General Hamond's orders, you must be sure to divulge those injuries only once the entire team is far enough away to not return for retribution."

At this, Carter's eyes opened even wider and her mouth opened in a slight oval before quickly closing. I stared at that mouth for what seemed like ages, but was only seconds before she replied back to my order with a "Yes sir."

I felt reluctant to leave the discussion at that but felt relieved that Carter at least got a sense of how proud I was to have her on my team. I began leaving the room but wanted to leave a smile on Carter's face so I whispered, "I still think the dress suited you Sam."

I thought I could feel her eyes on my six, but kept on walking. The guard at the end of the hall confirmed my suspicion with a slight nod in greeting and a slight eye shift to the briefing room door. If Carter wanted to look, let her look, I thought. I couldn't get the picture of that dress out of my head as it was.

* * *

A/N: Thanks be to CharlieBlue1977 and 2Harts for the helpful corrections and location of info. I always myself prefer it when writers do their homework.


	7. Chapter 7

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 4: The Broca Divide  
Scene: Missing Scene – Team Night  
Character POV: Carter

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" I heard Daniel ask Colonel O'Neill for the hundredth time why he allowed Doctor Janet Fraser to experiment on him when there was absolutely no way of knowing how it would turn out. Instead of listening to O'Neill say that it was better him than anyone else, I got up and headed into the Colonel's kitchen to grab a few more beers for us and sodas for Teal'c.

We had decided on a team night since we all were required to take some down time along with all other non-essential personnel on the base. The effect of the histamine infection on the base was astounding. I added to my mental list of things to do, a study on biohazards and contaminates that we could possibly bring through the gate, and how to better be prepared. I'm sure the General would be assigning someone that task, and that would eventually lead them to me with questions.

"So, did you remember anything before they locked you in that room?" Daniel asked the Colonel.

"Ya, I do," said O'Neill as I entered back into the living room and handed out the respective beverages.

"And…" Daniel coaxed O'Neill, the ever so outspoken team leader, to give even more details. I hid a smile as I thought how much O'Neill must really dislike scientists always with their poking and prodding for more information. He gave me that impression the first day we met when he tried to overlook my military rank and just focus on my doctorate.

"Well, you know…." O'Neill shifted and began to peel the label from his beer to avoid looking directly at Daniel. "You and I had a little chat."

"Yes, as I recall you got upset that I wanted to visit Sam because she had in-turn attacked you," Daniel stated.

I had tried to forget that moment until this point. As I was informed, the incident was drug induced and I was not going to be held accountable for my actions. However, I couldn't help but replay that moment over and over again. _Don't you want me…. Yes… no… Not like this_. The Colonel's response still echoed in my mind.

I must have been looking sheepish along with the Colonel because Daniel and Teal'c both turned to share a look between them.

"Ya, well, to bad we didn't have a camera to show you how well behaved you were when we darted you with the antidote," O'Neill shot back.

Daneil didn't say a word as he in-turn got that far away look. Teal'c sat stoically with his raised eyebrow at the strangeness of each of our stories.

"Ah, time for the Simpsons," announced the Colonel as he flipped on the TV to his favorite show.


	8. Chapter 8

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 4: The Broca Divide  
Scene: Missing Scene – Team Night  
Character POV: O'Neill

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you asked Janet to experiment on you, while you were already heavily sedated?" Daniel asked as we all settled into the living room. I only looked away for a moment to watch Carter leave to the kitchen. Quickly turned back to Daniel and tried to tune him out while I heard Carter opening the fridge. The space-monkey was relentless in his pursuit to know absolutely everything there is to know about other cultures. Even those infected with viruses. I figured I would have to make a new team night rule: no talking about the differences in cultures on the planets that we visit.

"Ya, I figured it was better me than anyone else, and if it worked, then as acting Commander of the base, I could effectively get things moving in the right direction to get the damn mess fixed," I answered.

"So, did you remember anything before they locked you in that room?" Daniel asked the Colonel.

"Ya, I do," I said as I took a cold one from Carter. My mind instantly went to the moment when she attacked me in the shower room.

"And…" Daniel continued with his ever relentless ability to drive me crazy. He has been able to get under my skin since day one and I still had to go back and get his sorry space-monkey butt from Abydos.

"Well, you know…." I started. He was probably hoping I would apologize for attacking him in the control room. I was under the influence of drugs, obviously. "You and I had a little chat."

"Yes, as I recall you got upset that I wanted to visit Sam because she had in-turn attacked you," Daniel stated.

Again, my mind went back to that other room, as my hand was almost shut violently in my locker and Carter was standing their, blond hair flared out, short cut green tank and sweats. Currently, she was sitting beside me on the couch but I could still feel her lips on mine. _Don't you want me…. Yes… no… Not like this_. I didn't know then that I had been affected by the virus too. I keep hoping that Carter would think about my response as being a side affect.

"Ya, well, to bad we didn't have a camera to show you how well behaved you were when we darted you with the antidote," I glowered at Daniel daring him to respond. How dare he accuse me of being overly protective? At this thought, another replayed in my mind. Of Janet, saying I should be flattered. "Normally females choose the leaders of the pack. You should be honored," she had said.

Rather than continue down that frame of mind, I quickly looked at my watch and was happy to see it was time. "Ah, time for the Simpsons," I announced and found the clicker. New episodes always helped me to clear my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 5: The First Commandment  
Scene: Missing Scene – Downtime after mission  
Character POV: Carter

* * *

I sat in my work room trying to find any source of inspiration to take my mind from the mission we had just finished. I just had to break free of the feeling that at one time, I might have been married to Captain Jonas Hanson. Now he was dead, thrown into the vortex of the gate without the IDC having been sent through. I didn't kill him, but I was there.

I looked over the end of my desk where the bible that Jonas had carried with him lay. I set it down as soon as I entered. I couldn't touch it. I couldn't really bear to look at it. Again, the man I once was engaged to took all of my thoughts.

I stared again at my computer screen, trying to determine what I was looking at. It was a report from one of the scientists needing help analyzing some data they collected. I had to look again at the email to determine what it was again. Instead, I realized I had a new email from my commanding officer.

The subject line stated "Commandments." It seems the Colonel did some homework. Well, at least he knew what number the "shall not kill" commandment was now. As I opened the email, it showed the list of commandments with that particular line underlined and bolded. I smiled at the Colonel's attempt at emphasis. His computer skills were not the greatest, but the man sure knew how to handle himself in the field.

I shook my head to clear that last thought. I had just earlier that day watched an important man from my lift die. I shouldn't feel happy about anything right now. I instead clicked the reply button and thanked the Colonel for his information.

I just couldn't do the report justice and couldn't stop looking at the bible. I needed to give it a good home to someone who would need its words. I decided that moment and moved from my chair to grab the bible as I headed to the stations chapel in the upper levels.

As the elevator opened, I jumped at the sight of the Colonel standing there in his civilian garb. "Captain," he said as he invited me in.

"Sir," I answered back as I entered and pressed the number for the right floor. We stood there with out word while the elevator rose.

"Visiting the Chapel, Carter?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes, Sir. I figured I would leave Jonas' bible there to be given to someone who would find more enjoyment of it than I would. It wasn't the books fault that Jonas became delusional on that planet," I answered.

The Colonel just nodded his head in understanding and exited the elevator just before the doors closed. I didn't ask him to accompany me and he didn't ask to. It just felt comforting that he be there. At the entrance to the Chapel, the Chaplain was in his office and I quickly gave him the book and an explanation as to where it came from. He smiled and gave me his thanks and a wish that I would return again soon, hopefully for mass.

"And, you as well, Colonel," the Chaplain said looking at the man standing just behind me. I was startled that the Chaplain knew Colonel O'Neill since the officer didn't strike me as a person who attended mass.

"I've been doing well, Chaplain," the Colonel said behind me. "I've been getting all the guidance I need for the time being, thanks."

"Very well," said the Chaplain as I turned to leave. I looked into the face of my commanding officer, but his eyes stayed lowered as I passed.

We returned through the hallway to the elevator and waited silently for it to return from one of the deeper levels.

"I didn't know you attended the mass, Sir," I ventured.

"I, ah… don't really," he answered while rubbing a hand through his already peppered hair. "It was just after I returned from retirement that I found myself needing to work through coming back. It is a quiet place and without any silly computers or doohickeys to distract me." The Colonel smiled his mischievous smile as he said the last part which in turn made me smile.

"It is the computers and doohickeys that I rely on the most, Sir" I stated as the elevator opened to allow us entrance.

"And how was that distraction going, Captain?" the Colonel asked.

"It will go better now, Sir," I said as I punched the number to return me back to my office.

"Good to hear," he replied.

Again, we entered the silent state as we rode the elevator back down into the mountain. The door opened and I stepped out alone. I continued down the hallway and turned to the left and looked over to the elevator to see the doors close on the Colonel headed back to the surface for home. I returned to my computer shortly and began working on the report that had been unable to keep my attention earlier. This time, I was able to give my full attention to the report while faintly thinking of the Colonel's gaze from the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 5: The First Commandment  
Scene: Missing Scene – Downtime after mission  
Character POV: O'Neill

* * *

Upon returning from the briefing, I quickly began a search for that commandment that I had so wonderfully messed up while trying to cheer Carter up. I just hoped that my blunder didn't cause her to dismiss my comment. I then moved to the locker room to change into my usual civilian dress to head for home. I had hoped that I correctly set the VCR to record the next Simpson's episode, but I wasn't sure at this point.

As I always do, I passed by the Captain's office on my way to the locker room. She seemed as intent as ever on whatever was illuminated on her computer screen, but she didn't seem to be reading, but rather just staring. I stayed for just a moment longer to see her gaze over at the other end of the table from where she sat. A black bound book sat at the edge just as far as I could be without being in an entirely different room.

I hoped she would be able to do something with the book in a constructive way. Her comments about being attracted to the lunatic fringe had me a little worried. I too was black ops and my record read like something from a horror film. I wondered if I had been too long on the dark side, if I would have been as easily misled as Captain Hanson.

I left Carter to her own thoughts as I continued my way to the locker room. I quickly changed and headed back to the elevator for the surface. The doors opened to admit Carter and startled me a moment. "Captain," was all I could get out.

"Sir," she answered as the doors closed and she chose a level. I quickly scanned my rusty brain for what she could possibly be doing on that level when I was reminded of what was on that level.

"Visiting the Chapel, Carter?" I asked.

"Yes, Sir. I figured I would leave Jonas' bible there to be given to someone who would find more enjoyment of it than I would. It wasn't the books fault that Jonas became delusional on that planet," Carter answered.

I nodded in reply to her statement, not knowing what to say to her well reasoned answer. As the doors opened, I followed Carter out onto the level. I wanted to ensure that she was able to do this with a friend's support. She walked into the Chaplain's office and gave him the book and a quick explanation as to why she was offering the book to the next in line. The Chaplain gave her his thanks in reply then turned his attention on me. I was looking around and didn't hear much of the conversation, but was startled when the Chaplain addressed me.

"And, you as well, Colonel," the Chaplain said looking at me directly.

"I've been doing well, Chaplain," I replied to the Chaplain. "I've been getting all the guidance I need for the time being, thanks."

"Very well," said the Chaplain with a small wink at me as Carter turned her back to him to leave. I lowered my head quickly so I would not smile and nod my head in affirmation that Carter had in deed been my guidance for the last few months. I didn't look at Carter as she passed by me so that she too would not see anything that would give me away.

I followed Carter back to the elevator and waited quietly. I was too busy thinking about Skaara. It was our trip back to Abydos that Skara and Sha're were taken by Apophis. Skaara reminded me so much of my son, Charlie, that I found my way to the Chapel not long after that fateful trip to sit and think about why I was back and why those I tried to care for always got hurt.

"I didn't know you attended the mass, Sir," the Captain said breaking the silence.

"I, ah… don't really," I stumbled out. I guess letting her know a little of why I had been here would be good for her to know. "It was just after I returned from retirement that I found myself needing to work through coming back. It is a quiet place and without any silly computers or doohickeys to distract me." I added the last in hopes of making her smile that thousand watt smile.

"It is the computers and doohickeys that I rely on the most, Sir" Carter replied with only a small quirk of her lips. Damn, what will it take to make her feel better?

"And how was that distraction going, Captain?" I tried my sarcastic tactic again.

"It will go better now, Sir," she replied with a full smile on her face. Mission accomplished.

"Good to hear," I stated.

We finished our descent into the mountain again, and I watch Carter leave the elevator without another word. He usual swagger was not there, but watching her six was always an enjoyable thing. I kept my gaze on her and watched her turn the corner. She looked over her shoulder at me and held my gaze trapped until either she or the elevator doors closed. I stood stock still for a moment before remembering that I was supposed to choose a floor, or forever be stuck in the elevator. I chose my destination on the panel and began whistling my favorite tune. I wonder what the next episode of the Simpsons is.


	11. Chapter 11

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 6: Brief Candle  
Scene: Missing Scene – Two weeks after the return from the planet  
Character POV: Carter

* * *

"Get back to earth, Captain. Figure this thing out…" the please died on his lips as he succumbed to the affliction of the Argosian people. I knew I was not on the planet as I was startled from sleep and remembering the Colonel's plea for help. It was not a base alert, but my computer beeping a reminder that it had completed its latest analysis on the data we collected from the Argosians. With our commanding officer on sick leave, as a team, we could not continue missions. Instead, I threw myself into studying the technology we tried so desperately to develop at the Pentagon. The Colonel's return to his normal looking age was going slower than the aging process had, but the Colonel showed improvement just after his first day back to base.

I knew he was wandering the halls. The rubber ball he carried as a companion bounced off the walls as he stretched his sore muscles. It also bounced off a few unsuspecting heads, Daniel's included. The Colonel was not allowed off the base due to his condition, but I did not know if he had a family to go home to. He seemed content to recuperate here without sending messages to anyone as far as I knew.

The telling thumb, thwump-bump came down the hall as he approached. I quickly began checking each of the monitors I had running to conceal the fact that I had fallen asleep at my desk, again.

"Hey, watch… Sorry, Sir," I heard from the hallway.

"Sorry, Sir, what?" his voice still cracked with age.

"Uh, that I disrupted your ball, Sir," came the voice from the latest victim caught unawares.

"Yes, well, that…" the Colonel started to say. I did not hear anything further as I began reading the latest test results. I became so interested in those results I missed the rubber ball as it sailed past my head and against the far wall. The sound made me jump miles and I turned to face my attacker before realizing it was the Colonel.

"Relax, Captain," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir, thank you," I stammered while trying to re-inflate my lungs.

"What dohicky are you working on now," he asked.

"I'm still running a multitude of tests on those nanomachines we found on Argos," I said while reading the computer screen distractedly again.

"Well, don't fall asleep on the keyboard again. Keyboard face is hard to get rid of," he smirked as he walked back out of the room.

I quickly opened a cabinet door that I had a mirror secured to it to check out the damage. I did not notice anything out of place, and no keyboard marks remained on my face. It took me a moment to remember that I had been resting my head on my arms at my desk, not asleep at the keyboard. The moment I made this realization, crackling laughter was echoing from further down the hallway with a thump, thwump-bump intermingled with it. I wondered if the Colonel was ever going to act his age.

* * *

A/N: I've been a very bad girl and not keeping up with my goals as a writter. Hope you enjoy the these next installments.


	12. Chapter 12

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 6: Brief Candle  
Scene: Missing Scene – Two weeks after the return from the planet  
Character POV: O'Neill

* * *

Retired officers have given me lectures and I have given lectures to younger enlisted men, but nothing could prepare me for old age. It is horrible and to keep the insanity going, I was required to remain on base until the nasty little buggers in by blood had all disappeared and I returned to my normal handsome self. I did find one small comfort in this prison sentence. I had complete access to the base, and I found a rubber stress ball to keep me company. My usual exercise routine was out of the question for the time being, so I stretched my legs by walking the endless miles of tunnel hallway.

I would pass by Daniel's office and sneak a peek at what he was working on. The space monkey always had his head buried paper and books. He was most likely deciphering the script that he found on that statue that we demolished to break the Argosian's spell. As much fun as that might be to Daniel, I figured I could find something else better to do with my time. I continued to walk.

I checked in with Teal'c occasionally. The warrior was either in a state of Kel'noreem or was beating up officers in the practice room. Again, the fun was just too much to see others take hits that made my bones ache with just thinking about it. I continued to walk the halls.

As I neared Carter's work area, I saw a junior medical officer approaching with his head buried in the file he was carrying. I knew it was my duty to ensure the safety of everyone on the base whether they were in my direct chain of command or not, and needed to ensure this officer was paying attention to his surroundings. The thump, thwump-bump of the rubber ball did not catch his attention, but it the fact that it bounced into the back of his head did.

"Hey, watch… Sorry, Sir," the officer started defensively until he actually looked up to see who he was addressing. The color drained from his face as he snapped to attention against the wall.

"Sorry, Sir, what?" I commanded and almost wish I had refrained from speaking. My voice was still as cracked as the rest of me.

"Uh, that I disrupted your ball, Sir," the officer quickly recovered. Everyone here knew about my condition. I knew that because their scuttlebutt did not stop quickly enough whenever I entered the commissary.

"Yes, well, that…" I started to say while reaching down to pick up the ball. I carefully reached down to pick up the errant blue miscreant and turned to continue addressing the officer. The only trouble was, he had taken the opportunity to continue his way down the hall. I figured that was best anyway. I still was not convinced that I was myself these days, let alone a commanding officer in the U.S. Airforce.

The beeping from Carter's work room finally stopped, so I knew she had woken up from the deep sleep she was in the last time I passed by an hour before. I again thought about my duty to keep everyone safe and decided to check on her latest project. Her work had once again drawn her into the deep dark recesses that only scientists know and out of the real world. I figured my blue rubber companion could help me bring her back to this world. I launched the ball across the room to the opposite wall, just barely missing her head. I had moved to apologize, when her overreaction to the disruption had me worried for my life. She had turned so quickly to defend herself, I almost ran behind her for cover.

"Relax, Captain," I ordered instead.

"Yes, Sir, thank you," she stammered while taking in gasping breaths of air.

"What dohicky are you working on now," I asked after retrieving the blue menace before she decided to confiscate it.

"I'm still running a multitude of tests on those nanomachines we found on Argos," she said while looking at the computer instead of me. I quickly formulated a plan to get her out of her gloom.

"Well, don't fall asleep on the keyboard again. Keyboard face is hard to get rid of," I said and quickly made my exit from the room. I stopped short and looked back in just in time to see her race to the cabinet to peer into the mirror I knew she had on the opposite side of the door. She craned her neck around to find keyboard marks and checked to see if her perfect hair was still in place.

I continued my hasty retreat but could not hold back the cackle of laughter that had been building. I continued to walk the halls until I could recover with my handy friend, thump, thwump-bumping the walls along with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 7: Cold Lazarus  
Scene: Missing Scene – Jack returns to the SGC after dropping off the Charlie look alike  
Character POV: Carter

* * *

I tried to imagine what I would have felt had I lost a child, but since I was not a mother and rarely got to see my niece and nephew my imagination was limited. I knew this was hard on the Colonel. He didn't talk about himself at all and now I could see why. How does a person start off a conversation like that. _'Hey, by the way, my son killed himself just a couple of years ago…'_. Ya, I just couldn't imagine what I would do.

Daniel had already gone home in hopes of missing the Colonel's return. He figured that the Colonel would track him down to demand that he not say anything about Charlie or Sarah. Problem was, Daniel had already told me all that he knew about the situation from what he had learned about the Colonel on that first Abydos mission.

I knew the reports on the crystals would take some time, so I began that right away in hopes of finishing after the Colonel arrived. I knew it was silly of me to worry, but I just couldn't find a good enough excuse to actually leave. I didn't hear is footsteps as he came down the hall to my lab. It wasn't until his foot scuffed as he turned to leave that I stopped my woolgathering and tried to catch his attention.

"Colonel?" I said softly and he stopped in mid-stride.

"Hey, Captain," he said cheerfully. I figured it was his attempt to lighten his mood and mine. I smiled at his wonderful attempt.

"How did the return trip go?" I asked.

"Ah, you know… we talked a bit more. He… ah… said that you mentioned that you are an aunt," he stammered. I figured it was his intention to change the subject, so I went right along with his wishes. I figured if I wanted to know more about him, then I should return the favor.

"Yes, my brother lives in San Diego. I don't get to see them much. Family relationships as they are and all and the long work hours," I rambled on trying to lure him into my office.

My attempt worked and as I talked, he walked further into the room until he reached my center table. He rested one hand on the table and looked at his other hand appearing almost shocked to see what it contained. It was the picture I saw him take from his box in the locker room. It was the family he once had standing in front of a beautiful blue house. Again, I tried to imagine how I may have felt loosing so much, but couldn't begin to understand.

"Daniel kind of told me about Charlie… and about Sarah," I whispered. The Colonel only nodded and tried to hold back whatever it was he was feeling.

"She is very lovely," I couldn't help but remark. I had seen Sarah in person at the hospital. Her and the Colonel had shared a quick embrace and whispered to each other. However, there were no lingering glances between the two as we led the Charlie doppelganger out to the waiting caravan.

"Yeah," he barely whispered. I decided it was time to change the subject and the air. I knew it would be bad for both of us to have the commanding officer cry.

"I was just finishing some details on my report about the crystals," I said a little louder. "I think I'll head home for the evening. Would you mind having company on the way to the surface?" I asked.

"Not at all," he said with an almost visible pull back into reality from wherever his emotions had taken him. "Oh, and I also thought about doing a team night out. Teal'c wanted to see our world and since I wasn't me he asked, well, it was me but it wasn't ME, I figured I owed him one," he rambled on as I shut down only the few programs I didn't need to leave running and grabbed my coat.

"Sounds great, Sir," I said.

"We could watch the Simpsons," he said with a glance in my direction. I tried to embrace his playfulness with rolling my eyes and snorting. However, I couldn't help but still worry about my commanding officer. I stood beside him on the way to the surface without a word and only kept an eye on him as he walked to his truck to drive home. He seemed to be back in his usual skin, so I too left for home knowing I was going to get very little sleep tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 7: Cold Lazarus  
Scene: Missing Scene – Jack returns to the SGC after dropping off the Charlie look alike  
Character POV: O'Neill

* * *

I walked through the almost deserted grey hallways on my way home. I already turned in my weapons and changed to civvies. I knew Daniel had already gone home. His office was empty. For once, the monkey did not stick around to poke his nose into everything about me. I had to leave a note for Teal'c. He was already in Kelnorim. The doppelganger told me how the big guy wanted to go and see my world. I'll have to put the request in tomorrow morning.

The doppelganger also returned my pictures he borrowed from my personal items. It was the picture of Sarah, Charlie and I standing in front of the house. We had only been there for a short while since my transfer. I knew Sarah continued to live there. I just could not bring myself to go back. It was too early for me.

I looked up to realize my steps had taken me in the opposite direction of the elevator and instead, had me standing at the entrance to a lab. All the lights were on, all the computers were buzzing and fingers were typing away at a keyboard. I paused long enough to see her blue eyes were still glued to the screen, not disrupted by my presence and turned to go.

"Colonel?" I heard softly and stopped.

"Hey, Captain," I said lightheartedly trying to feign happiness. Her knowing smile told me she was not buying my act.

"How did the return trip go?" she asked.

"Ah, you know… we talked a bit more. He… ah… said that you mentioned that you are an aunt," I said trying to change the subject. Again, her knowing smile said she caught that too.

"Yes, my brother lives in San Diego. I don't get to see them much. Family relationships as they are and all and the long work hours," she rambled out.

By this time, I had entered her lab and stood only inches from the table she was sitting at with a laptop in front of her. I could see the fatigue lining her eyes now that I was this close. I let my hand rest on the table while I looked down at the other to see why I stopped from reaching for her face.

In my other hand, I grasped the picture of us, Sarah, Charlie and I. I had meant to put it back into the box I kept in my locker. I rarely looked through the box anymore, but I always knew it was in there. Now, I had it in my hand, while standing in her lab. I couldn't form any words, not even words to command her to go home and get some rest. There was something in the way.

"Daniel kind of told me about Charlie… and about Sarah," she whispered. I nodded my head in response. I knew monkey couldn't stay out of things for long.

"She is very lovely," Carter continued.

"Yeah," I choked out.

"I was just finishing some details on my report about the crystals," she said louder now. "I think I'll head home for the evening. Would you mind having company on the way to the surface?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said. "Oh, and I also thought about doing a team night out. Teal'c wanted to see our world and since I wasn't me he asked, well, it was me but it wasn't ME, I figured I owed him one," I rambled on as she closed down her lab and grabbed her own gear.

"Sounds great, Sir," she said.

"We could watch the Simpsons," I said with a smirk. I knew she rolled her eyes as she snickered at my plan but said nothing as we made it to the elevator and out to our cars in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 8: The Nox  
Scene: Missing Scene – debriefing with the Secretary  
Character POV: Carter

* * *

"SG-1, welcome back," I heard General Hammond through the speaker from the control room. "Debriefing to commence in one hour. The Secretary will be joining us." I was at the front of our returning vanguard and heard the Colonel's steps get heavier as he heard the news. I rolled my eyes and tried to get the giggle under control that threatened to escape. The run-in that the Colonel and the Secretary had before the mission was already scuttlebutt through the base as insubordination. I looked back to the Colonel and gave him a sympathetic smile. The look on his face almost had me frozen in place. He just stared at me as if he was looking at a ghost. I wondered only briefly as to why when I remembered our near death experience. At that moment, I was utterly grateful of the power of the Nox.

Once we returned to the briefing room after changing out of our mission gear into clean BDUs, the Colonel and I stood at attention awaiting the entrance of the General and the Secretary. The Colonel looked like he was even more uncomfortable than usual when it came to mission debriefings. I knew this would be a difficult one since we returned from our mission empty handed.

"So, Colonel, what did you find on P3C-117?" the Secretary asked the Colonel directly.

"Well, we found the invisible giant mosquitoes, that weren't really capable of making themselves invisible," the Colonel began with his usual sarcastic tone. I took a deep breath to steel my nerves for the long haul that this battle would bring.

"So, your intel was unreliable," the Secretary glared at Teal'c.

"Would you interpret what I just said as…" the Colonel had jumped in with both feet again looking at me as he had in the control room. The General's interruption stopped any further remarks thankfully.

"Instead, we found who was behind making the Fenry invisible," Daniel jumped in before I could get a breath in to start. He began to explain the people of the Nox and their advanced culture. I got my breath and explained to the General and the Secretary about their technology and healing abilities. I thought about waking up with Daniel hovering over me. I looked to him as a teammate and even as a brother, but waking up to, someone with his or her fingers through your shirt is a little odd. Even odder still, was seeing the Colonel still unconscious on the other side of the shack. I myself could not stop from touching the Colonel's wound to see if it was as healed as my own.

"Then the Colonel put on a show for the Nox letting them think we were going to abandon them to Apophis. Instead, we doubled back to protect them. As we took out each of the Jaffa guards, Apophis tried to escape, but the Colonel had waited specifically for him." I finished quickly wanting to stay away from the thoughts of almost petting the Colonel's side as he woke up.

"And the Nox saved him from the damn arrow," the Colonel growled from across the table with his fists clenching.

"They informed us that they had sent Apophis back through the Stargate and that after our departure they were going to bury the gate." I said quickly to detract the General and the Secretary from seeing the Colonel's reaction. I quickly glanced over to see his look of gratitude at my interference. I could not help but offer a little smile his direction.

"Anteaus did give us one bit of hope," he said to the General. If I did not know any better, I would have thought that he was trying to ignore the Secretary. At least he knew that if he did not have anything nice to say he should just ignore it. "He showed us their true home in the sky. They have an invisible floating city."

"By God…" whispered the Secretary. "Did you get anything about this technology from them?"

"Yes, a bit of advice," the Colonel said, finally looking at the Secretary. "'The very young do not always do as they are told.' General, I believe we have made some powerful friends of the Nox. We may not be able to reach them by the Stargate for some time, but that won't mean we may not one day reach them by ship ourselves. Instead of bringing home technology, we brought back a partnership."

"Good enough for me Colonel," the General said.

"But…" the Secretary tried to get more.

"SG-1," the General interrupted the Secretary. "You are free to go. Your next mission is in two days."

I stood with the Colonel as the General and the Secretary left the room. Daniel began asking more about the technology I thought they possessed as I left the room. I could only get a glance at the Colonel as we left the room and noticed him standing stock still staring at the door that our superiors walked through. Daniel caught that I was not paying attention and stopped his questions for only a minute before I realized that he was watching me, watch my commanding officer.

"I think they can bend light…" I began and ushered him out of the room. I could not let myself get too deep into my thoughts right now. The man standing alone in that room was my commanding officer.


	16. Chapter 16

Stargate SG-1: O'Neill and Carter  
Episode 8: The Nox  
Scene: Missing Scene – debriefing with the Secretary  
Character POV: O'Neill

* * *

"SG-1, welcome back," I heard General Hammond through the speaker from the control room. "Debriefing to commence in one hour. The Secretary will be joining us." Well, that is just great. Not only were we criticized for our lack of progress before leaving, but were told we were too "young" to posses such information. Now, I get to hear it all again.

I guess my stomping down the ramp was noticed, as the Captain turned her head behind her to give me a sympathetic half smile. It almost froze me in place. Now that we were back, I could actually think through the mission to realize that we had been killed and brought back by the Nox. Without them, Captain Samantha Carter would not be looking back at me now. Things could have definitely been worse.

We all got changed and met back in the briefing room to meet with the General and the Secretary. The Captain and I stood at attention with the utmost care since the Secretary was visiting. That is, I didn't slouch until he was no longer looking. I even thought about sticking out my tongue but thought it would be best not to test the General's buttons today. It would have made the Captain smile, I'm sure of that. Another time then.

"So, Colonel, what did you find on P3C-117?" the Secretary asked.

"Well, we found the invisible giant mosquitoes, that weren't really capable of making themselves invisible," I started out.

"So, your intel was unreliable," the Secretary glared at Teal'c.

"Would you interpret what I just said as…" I had begun to say like before to the Captain when the General interrupted me with clearing his throat and glaring at me in turn. Oh, ya, not a day to push his buttons.

"Instead, we found who was behind making the Fenry invisible," Daniel jumped in. He began to explain the people of the Nox and their advanced culture, while the Captain put in her scientific explanations behind how they could be so medically advanced and could bend light to make themselves and others invisible.

As Carter talked, I remembered how she talked with Nefrayu. Outside encountering the anti-feminine race that enslaved their women, she has always had a gift with those we meet. As Nefrayu introduced himself, her eyes began to glow. As cute as I thought it was, I knew I had to remind her that she could not take him home. Maybe I should ask her about her brother's kids again sometime.

"Then the Colonel put on a show for the Nox letting them think we were going to abandon them to Apophis. Instead, we doubled back to protect them. As we took out each of the Jaffa guards, Apophis tried to escape, but the Colonel had waited specifically for him." The Captain's voice brought me back to the briefing room with the mention of Apophis.

"And the Nox saved him from the damn arrow," I growled.

"They informed us that they had sent Apophis back through the Stargate and that after our departure they were going to bury the gate." Carter continued to report. I looked at her with what I hope was gratitude. I think she got the message as her mouth curled a little on the side as it always does.

"Anteaus did give us one bit of hope." I said to the General, trying my best to politely ignore the Secretary. "He showed us their true home in the sky. They have an invisible floating city."

"By God…" whispered the Secretary. "Did you get anything about this technology from them?"

"Yes, a bit of advice," I continued. "'The very young do not always do as they are told.' General, I believe we have made some powerful friends of the Nox. We may not be able to reach them by the Stargate for some time, but that won't mean we may not one day reach them by ship ourselves. Instead of bringing home technology, we brought back a partnership."

"Good enough for me Colonel," the General said.

"But…" the Secretary tried to get more.

"SG-1," the General interrupted the Secretary. "You are free to go. Your next mission is in two days."

We all stood quickly to attention as the General and the Secretary exited. I don't envy the General and the tongue lashing he is about to receive. Maybe I'll go light on him for the next few days. I'm not all about insubordination; it just makes the day more fun.


End file.
